ABY ŻYC NAPRAWDĘ
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor Larner. Lord Iorhael spotyka Lorda Voldemorta.


**Larner **

**Aby żyć naprawdę **

_Prepared to Live Indeed_

_Mój Iorhaelu! _

Świetlisty duch, którego kiedyś znano jako Froda Bagginsa, oraz Iorhaela na i-lebid, i którego tytułowano Cormacolindo – Powiernik Pierścienia, oraz Bronwe athan Harthad - Wytrwałość ponad Nadzieję, jak również Księciem Zachodu powstał ze swego miejsca, w którym pracował z dziećmi przygotowyujacymi się do narodziń na Ardzie. Odwrócił się w stronę głosu a jego twarz wypełniały radość i zachwyt.

_Atto!_

_Mam dla ciebie zadanie dziecko, jeśli zechcesz je wypełnić. _

_Kiedyż to odrzuciłem jakiekolwiek zadanie, któreś mi przeznaczył, Atto?_

_Strasznie poraniony duch przebywa w jednej z sal pałacu Namo, tej, którą on i jego towarzysze zbudowali zgodnie ze swymi doświadczeniami na Ardzie. Pragnę, abyś przyprowadził go tutaj, na tą polanę, albowiem mam nadzieję, że uzdrowienie tego fea będzie szybsze tutaj aniżeli tam._

Iorhael skłonił się nisko.

_Dawno, bardzo dawno to było, gdy po raz ostatni przekroczyłem srebrny most, ale na _

_jedno twe słowo zstąpiłbym do najgłębszej otchłani, aby przyprowadzić tych, których _

_zechcesz do ciebie. _

_Zatem idź ukochane dziecko. Mogło zdarzyć się tak, że znalazłbyś tam dwóch, których trzeba tu przyprowadzić jednakże jeden z jego towarzyszy wybrał powrotną drogę do swej hroa, aby dokończyć ustaloną dlań trasę. Ten zaś, który pozostał mimo, że dano mu wiele szans na odkupienie win przez większość swego życia cierpiał bardzo od smoczej choroby, i stąd też odmówił nauczenia się lekcji o współczuciu i empatii, jaką dlań przygotowałem. Być może powiedzie mu się lepiej, jeżeli tych lekcji udzieli mu ktoś przez, którego owe nauki promienieją jasno, tak, jak to jest zaprawdę widoczne u ciebie. _

_A zatem stał się czymś takim, jak niegdyś Curumo? _

_Właśnie tak. I nie bierz na siebie winy za to co się stało z Curumem na Ardzie, bowiem ujrzałeś jak okaleczony był i zaoferowałeś mu szansę powrotu. Zatem to on sam wybrał swe przeznaczenie, zwłaszcza, że od początku miał większą niźli ty wiedzę o tym, co mogą mu przynieść jego wybory. Teraz idź i przyprowadź go, tego, który w zamierzeniu nigdy nie miał być czymś więcej jak tylko śmiertelnikiem, aby na tej polanie mógł w końcu znów stać się sobą i być może przyjąć kolejną szansę, aby żyć w pełni i wypełnić nasze nadzieje na jego rozwój. _

Iorhael skłonił się nisko, promieniejący od radości i odpowiedzialności.

Komnata wydała się dziwna Iorhaelowi. Wszystko tu było białe, stgerylne, chociaż lśniące możliwościami. Podłoga pod jego nogami była goła, utworzona z kwadratów nie z marmuru ale z jakiegoś cieńkiego materiału pokrywającego antyczne kamienie chodnika. Samo pomieszczenie było długie, a wzdłóż ścian ciągnęły się rzędy ławek. Na ścianie wisiał znak, na którym pisało "Poczekalnia" that read, Waiting Roomez które. Była to wskazówka, że wiele dusz przewinęło się przez tą salę, przychodząc i wychodząc, kilka zaś oczekując tu przez krótką chwilę w Czasie, lecz teraz sala była pozbawiona życia, albo niemal pozbawiona. Rozlegało się tu, jakby storturowane miałczenie, jęki bardzo przytłumione przez odległość. Iorhael szukał w górze i na dole i wreszcie znalazł – leżącą pod ławką, zwiniętą w kłebek, groteskowo powykrzywianą postać, jakby porzucone tu pokaleczone niemowle. Uśmiechając się jaśniejący uklęknął, aby sięgnąć i podnieść stworzenie.

_A więc tutaj jesteś? Czy jesteś już gotowy, aby przyjąć Miłość? Albowiem mam jej nieskończoną ilość dla podtrzymania ciebie, jeśli tego zechcesz. Atto zadbał, żeby tacy jak ja byli dobrze wyposażeni. Teraz chodź Tomie Malvolo Riddle'u, wracajmy do Ogrodu. _

- Puść mnie! – wyszeptało spaczone stworzenie. – Nie chcę miłości! Chcę respektu i posłuszeństwa!

Iorael roześmiał się, wybuchem radości tak czystej, jak mithril.

- A czymże jest prawdziwy respekt jeśli nie miłością Tom? A jaką wartość ma posłuszeństwo jeśli nie pochodzi także z miłości?

- Ale ty nigdy byś mnie nie zrozumiał. Byłem wychowany, jako sierota!

- To tak samo, jak ja. Brandywina odebrała mi rodziców.

- Ale ja nigdy nie zaznałem miłości.

_Nigdy? Naprawdę nigdy? _

Iorhael mógł dojrzeć prebłyski wspomnień – bogatą matronę, która chciała go mieć przy sobie, ale ten młody chłopak odepchnął ją, chłopca, który był zafascynowany tym, że Tom potrafi przesuwać przedmioty siłą woli, a który stał się jedną z jego pierwszych ofiar, ładną dziewczynę z Hufflepuffu, która była nim zauroczona i podążała za nim wszędzie wpatrzona w niego, a którą wykorzystał, zaniepokojonego nauczyciela, który wolałby wspomagać go w eksploracji jego talentu, aniżeli trzymać nad nim pilną straż, do której uczeń go zmuszał, młodzi ludzie, którzy stali się jego kompanami, a którzy pragnęli być jego przyjaciółmi. Ale Tom wszystkich ich trzymał na dystans przerażony możliwością, że staną się mu bliscy. Używał ich i manipulował nimi, wymagając posłuszeństwa a nie wierności, strachu a nie miłości…

Stworzenie wyszeptało

- Nie możesz mnie zrozumieć!

Iorhael poruszył przeczaco świetlistą głową.

_Posiadałem Pierścień Saurona przez siedemnaście lat. Wątpię, czy zdołasz ukazać mi jakąś perwersję, którejby Sauron nie udoskonalił a, ta rzecz nie ukazałaby mi już dawno temu, jeszcze zanim twój lud zaistniał. _

- Mógłbym cię zabić!

Iorhael roześmiał się.

_Jak możesz zabić to co już jest nieśmiertelne? _

W końcu spoważniał.

_Widzę, że zabijałeś, i że znajdowałeś w tym radość. Ja również zabiłem, i nie miałem wyrzutów w tamtej chwili. A wielu – zbyt wielu – ginęło za mnie. Ale ci, których zabiłeś odkryli jedynie niesmiertelność w swych sercach, a Płomień Niezniszczalny rozpala się w nich jaśniej, kiedy nie jest przysłonięty przez ciało. A ci, którzy zginęli za mnie radują się, że ich poświęcenie nie okazało się próżnym. I wszystko to, co sam poświęciłem również znalazło swoje dopełnienie. _

- Są martwi! – wyszeptane słowa zabrzmiały mniej triumfalnie niż zamierzał. – Ci, którzy zostali zabici dla mnie – przeze mnie – ich już nie ma!

Znów odpowiedź Toma – pełna negacji – nie odniosła sukcesu.

_Nie przebywasz już w granicach Ardy Skażonej, i oni też nie. Są daleko poza Okręgami Ardy i zaznają życia pełnego, jakie darowano Dzieciom Ojca. Nie jesteś dla nich zagrożeniem, bowiem są częścią Istoty samego Życia. Pytanie brzmi, czy jesteś skłonny poszukać Życia dla siebie, czy też nadal zamierzasz poszukiwać potęgi kosztem wszystkich innych? Atto chce cię widzieć spowrotem, wiesz. _

- Nie chcę Miłości! – zabrzmiał desperacki szept.

Myśli Iorhaela były łagodne, gdy trzymał blisko przy sobie odrażającą formę.

_Ale Miłość chce ciebie, dziecko. Czas porzucić bycie Voldemortem, bowiem on nie osiągnął potęgi i nieśmiertelności, jakimi, jak sądził władał. Pamiętaj, jak ciągle traciłeś fizyczne formy. Nie posiadłeś prawdziwej Potęgi, ani razu po tym, jak odwróciłeś się od Źródła. Atto jest jedynym prawdziwym Źródłem Mocy, z którego możemy czerpać. Wszystko inne to błyskotka, zaledwie zwodnicza sztuczka salonowego magika, a nie prawdziwa magia. _

- Jeśli sądzisz, że mnie znasz mylisz się.

Westchnienie.

_- Och, znam cię lepiej niż sądzisz. Bo widzisz, znałem cię, kiedy nazywałeś się inaczej. Byłeś wtedy moim kuzynem, Lothem i już wpadłeś pod wpływ kogoś, kto fałszywie obiecywał ci Potęgę i Sławę. Zamiast tego zostawił cię w niesławie i w końcu kazał zamordować. Miałeś wiele okazji, żeby zaprowadzić porządek, ale ciągle próbowałeś jedynie zawłaszczać władzę dla siebie, i czyniąc to sprawiałeś, że ciągle ci się wymykała. Wielokrotnie w różnych epokach posiadałeś władzę polityczną i duchową. Pojawiałeś się jako szkolni prześladowcy, i jako dowódcy wojskowi, których amie były coraz bardziej nieudolne, kiedy ty wychodziłeś poza to co praktyczne pragnąc stać się tyranem. Opierającym się na wykrzywionych wyobrażeniach, a nie na Prawdzie. Och, zaznałeś kilku triumfów, ale na końcu zawsze przegrywałeś wskutek zapominania, że nie ma żadnej realnej zdobyczy, jeśli nie jest ona ufundowana na Miłości, Współczuciu i Sprawiedliwości. I nawet elfowie, których życie trwa aż do skończenia Czasu takiego, jaki znaliśmy żyjąc w Środziemiu, akceptują to, że w Czasie nie ma trwałości, lecz zawsze przypływy i odpływy. Ten, który niegdyś był Królem wie, że w przyszłości może będzie najnędzniejszym ze sług, a potem może ponownie w jego ręku będą Rządy. _

Wyraz twarzy Iorhaela stał się bardziej natarczywy.

_Nie jesteś tym zmęczony, Tom? Nie jesteś zmęczony ciągle być unikanym i pozbawionym przyjaźni, miłym jedynie tym, którzy pragną części twej władzy dla siebie? Potrafisz lepiej! Ostatnim razem rozerwałeś swoją własną duszę na kawałki, i wiele wysiłku było potrzeba, aby przywrócić ją do pełni, abyś znów mógł zostać obdarzony tobie należną częścią Płomienia Niezniszczalnego. Nie pragniesz poznać przyjaźni, takiej prawdziwej, choćby raz? Nie chcesz, aby był ktoś, kto kocha ciebie tak samo mocno za twe słabości, jak i za twe mocne strony? I Atto pragnie powitać cię ponownie! Mogę cię stąd zabrać, jeśli zechcesz. Albo, mogę cię tu zostawić. _

Zrobił gest, jakby zamierzając podnieść się z zimnej podłogi, ale istota uczepiła się go mocno, przerażona ponownym porzuceniem w tym, co widziała, jako sterylną biel.

- Nie! Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie tu! Boję się być sam…

Ten, który niegdyś był Dyrektorem Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie przechadzał się po tej części Ogrodów, w której Iorahel służył za przewodnika dzieciom, które zbyt nagle wróciły z podróży darowanego im życia, oraz tym, które przygotowywały się do nowego życia w granicach Czasu. Iorhael śmiał się wraz z dzieckiem, które jaśniało potencjałem, a było jednym z najprzystojniejszych, których były czarodziej kiedykolwiek widział.

- Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie świetnego ucznia Iorhaelu – powiedział Dumbledore.

- Tak, wkrótce znowu wyruszy, aby żyć mamy nadzieję, że tym razem w pełni.

- Rozumiem. A czy ma imię?

- Miał ich wiele. Ale tym razem sądzimy, że d0brze by zrobił przybierając nowe.

- Będę zaszczycony jeśli zechce imię, które sam kiedyś nosiłem.

Światło Iorhaela zajaśniało z satysfakcją, a dziecka ze zdumieniem.

- Chciałbyś tego? Czy sądzisz, że dasz radę dorosnąć do takiego imienia?

Chłopiec pokiwał głową, wpierw niepewnie.

- Myślę, że dałbym radę – tym razem.

- Jak go nazwiemy, Harry?

- Albus Severus.

- Ale przecież nieznosiłeś Snape'a a on ciebie!

- To tylko dlatego, że mnie nie rozumiał. Patrzył na mnie i widział jedynie podobieństwo do mego ojca, który w wieku piętnastu lat bywał czasem nieznośmym palantem. A ja widziałem jedynie nienawiść, na którą nie zasłużyłem, i reagowałem odpowiednio do tego, czego nie pojmowałem. Ale on sam był wielkim czarodziejem, daleko lepszym we wszystkim od tego czym był Voldemort. Snape był tym, czym Tom Riddle mógł się stać, Ginny, gdyby tylko pozwolił wzrosnąć w nim jakimś ludzkim emocjom. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić dwu lepszych czarodziejów, do których nasz syn mógłby być podobny.


End file.
